


Communication Error 沟通有误 （3/？

by Glock17



Series: Office Network Forum [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Office Network Forum
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 灵感来自群里小伙伴王小行，My pace和点点（.）的发散脑洞~鉴于我也写其他西皮，可能会有其他西皮串场2333然后另一点是60年代没有电脑嘛，放现代的话可能会有点角色性格偏差XD会有些网络用语，不过国外论坛和我们画风不太一样，我会取一个中间值。PS. 标题是我从一篇同名贱虫同人文偷来的，贱贱说让我快写还问我能不能客串，我还能说什么……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自群里小伙伴王小行，My pace和点点（.）的发散脑洞~鉴于我也写其他西皮，可能会有其他西皮串场2333然后另一点是60年代没有电脑嘛，放现代的话可能会有点角色性格偏差XD会有些网络用语，不过国外论坛和我们画风不太一样，我会取一个中间值。  
> PS. 标题是我从一篇同名贱虫同人文偷来的，贱贱说让我快写还问我能不能客串，我还能说什么……

[办公室] 论坛分区 - 八卦闲聊

[求助] 我的工作搭档最近很奇怪，请帮我分析一下他想干什么  
RT，我们是个三人组，被三个互为竞争对手的公司派到一起工作，我是男性，另外两位搭档分别为一名女性与一名男性。  
我与那名男性搭档的初次合作十分不愉快，后来关系缓和，但仍不能算好友，简称他为T。T非常擅长并热衷于社交，我并不擅长。  
最近T经常邀请我出去吃饭/听音乐会/喝酒。  
我认为他最近这些表现非常古怪，希望论坛网友可以给我一些建议。

by 毛熊六尺五（RussianBear6f5）

#1  
看LZ的ID是俄罗斯人

#2  
看LZ身高也是俄罗斯人

#3  
看LZ只和男搭档有社交问题，LZ基佬

#4  
又是基佬……

#5  
我就随便点进一个贴就被秀了一脸基佬……

#6  
LS和LSS别闹，俄罗斯不让搞基

#7  
LS+1，LZ很可能只是单纯想知道搭档是在干嘛

#8  
然而LZ的搭档这些行为只能被看成基佬啊艹

#9  
这么一看LZ上来求助就显得合情合理了呢【击掌

#10  
俄罗斯直男面对暗恋自己的基佬搭档一脸懵逼什么的【噫

#11  
口意

#12  
邓布利多摊手.gif

#13  
LS肯定刚从隔壁神盾论坛过来，邓布利多表情包用得如此娴熟……

#14  
蛤神笑cry脸.jpg

#15  
LS肯定是从4chan论坛过来的……

#16  
表情图招谁惹谁了XDDD  
你们这帮愚蠢的人类.jpg

#17  
XD不要歪楼啦，从LZ提供的讯息来看，搭档T先生可能只是想和你发展一段深入关系？

#18  
哦……深入关系【看楼上

#19  
18楼又歪了，LZ有没有问过T想干嘛？直男的定义不就是直球嘛……有疑惑就问？

#20  
一看19楼就是标准直男

#21  
19楼注孤生

#22  
19楼注孤生+1

#23  
这帖子在发帖五分钟内歪成了这样……

#24  
19楼注孤生+2，我也想知道，LZ问了搭档没？

#25 毛熊六尺五  
谢谢17楼与19楼与24楼，问了，T说希望能把普通的合作关系发展为好友关系。

#26  
19楼注孤生+3，从LZ的回答我感受到了一个没说出口的“但是……”

#27  
是T做了点什么让LZ怀疑的事情吗？  
19楼注孤生+4

#28  
19楼表示不和你们玩了，你们欺负直男233  
LZ多说点T的疑点？搞不好真的是弯暗恋直，作为一个弯的表示这种暗恋很辛苦

#29  
啊LS基佬，基佬对这种事情很敏锐的，LS不如来帮LZ分析分析

#30  
+1

#31  
我是28楼，我是姬佬啦  
不过确实可以帮LZ分析嗯

#32 毛熊六尺五  
谢谢28楼，T是直的，我非常确定。  
T是那种社交达人类型，除去工作外一周有至少三天会在各种派对酒会艺术馆流连，经常换女伴。  
问题在于最近T每周五都邀请我一起度过，我认为这有些不对劲。通常T的周末都会携女伴去放松，绝无可能浪费在工作搭档身上。

#33  
啊这么一看确实有点奇怪呢……看LZ描述，搭档是花花公子那种性格？  
（不知为什么觉得搭档一定很帅

#34  
（同意楼上，花花公子可是得有本钱的）  
不过这样一解释，搭档先生肯定是直男啦，有点奇怪+1

#35 姬佬  
我倒觉得不一定，弯男也有很多花花公子啊，更别提还有数量更多的双性恋和泛性恋。  
目前我猜直对弯大概是8比2，大部分情况下还是直的多些。  
至少T肯定是真心想和LZ好好交流的，都特意空出这么多周五……  
（酒吧餐厅艺术展演奏会等等等等都是周五周六晚最贵！

#36  
感觉搭档除了帅，还是个壕……

#37  
……球抱壕腿！

#38  
同球！！！

#39  
苦逼加班中的单身设计狗看到又帅又壕的搭档，汪地一声哭了出来

#40  
刚爬完楼，从LZ的ID来看应该是俄罗斯人，从发帖用词来看，LZ是一个正经的性格呢~  
这样性格的人和花花公子类型的人处不好的啦~

#41  
不知为什么觉得LS很有道理

#42  
我被说服了

#43  
我被说服了+1

#44  
我被说服了+2  
确实欸，感觉LZ的说话风格很正经，也没用表情包

#45  
我被说服了+3  
LZ自己也说了不擅长社交，和T平时关系不太好的样子？

#46  
不是还有一位女性搭档吗？是三人小组来着。  
这在大公司很常见的啦~

#47  
LZ还在首楼解释他们三个的公司互为竞争对手呢23333  
搞不好LZ觉得T想拉近关系然后窃取商业机密

#48  
LS你可以的我看好你

#49  
47楼说的对欸……

#50  
难怪LZ困扰地来发帖求助了HEHEHEHE

#51  
我手上也有一个跨国公司合作的案子，合作方是竞争对手，确实有很多不方便。  
不过资源共享起来也是很好用的啦~

#52 毛熊六尺五  
同意51楼，合作起来的确不太方便，但工作配合起来也有好处。  
问T的时候，T说这些邀约只是朋友间的聊聊天，不谈工作。

#53  
…………………………搭档先生这样更像基佬了怎么破？！

#54  
呃，我歪个楼，LZ和两位搭档平时除了工作外不聊天的吗？

#55 毛熊六尺五  
回54楼，不和T聊，偶尔和那位女性搭档聊。

#56  
LZ直男没跑了……

#57  
LZ的确不擅长社交啊……

#58  
不禁心疼起了T

#59  
搭档先生只是想聊聊天而已……  
邓布利多摇头.gif

#60  
噫……  
等等，搭档T和那位女性搭档（啊好拗口，球LZ给个简称）平时闲聊吗？

#61 毛熊六尺五  
回60楼，他们聊。  
这位女性搭档就简称为C小姐好了。

#62  
T好可怜23333  
和C聊得很好，LZ也和C关系不错，然而LZ就是不和自己聊23333

#63  
我现在觉得搭档先生是真的想和LZ缓和关系了……

#64  
又帅又壕又擅长社交的T先生面对一本正经的LZ遭遇了社交障碍hhhhh

#65  
感觉搭档先生被嫌弃了XDDD

#66 姬佬  
看LZ的描述，应该不是“不擅长社交”？和C就相处不错的样子。  
LZ有其他男性朋友吗？

#67  
对吼，很多人和特定类型的人处不好的，还有人只和一种性别相处不错。

#68 毛熊六尺五  
回66楼，没有深交的朋友，工作关系需要飞来飞去。

#69  
LZ看来也是个壕，可能航空里程都是白金卡了

#70  
有的工作就是不稳定哈，但是有钱

#71  
没人注意到LZ的回答把两个性别都概括进去了吗？

#72  
如果包括变性或者双性人，LZ这个范围……

#73  
我感觉LZ基本社交没问题，也会和同事聊八卦（参见搭档C小姐）但工作不稳定，朋友也就没有深交的啦

#74  
那可能真的是LZ和搭档先生处不来？LZ有答应过这些邀约吗？

#75  
对对对，除去工作餐这种完全无法避免碰面的情况之外，有和搭档先生在非工作时间见面吗？就是聊天或者喝杯咖啡。

#76 毛熊六尺五  
回74楼，没有，统计下来已经是第四次拒绝邀约了。  
回75楼，让我回忆一下。三人组的工作很忙，在旅途飞机火车上大多是补眠，假期不多，我的空余时间大多用来处理私事，T的空余时间用来社交。在我记忆中没有聊多少私人相关的事物。

#77 单身设计狗  
忙但是壕我也愿意啊……

#78  
哈哈哈哈哈出现一只苦逼的设计狗的咆哮

#79  
从LZ回答75楼的内容来看，LZ和搭档先生的性格就像北极和南极一样明显……

#80  
北极和南极都是极地啊楼上！

#81  
我想79楼的意思是两个人性格爱好就像两极的地理位置一样遥远。  
（不自觉跟着LZ严谨认真起来……

#82  
对的对的LZ这种一本正经的严肃风超有说服力的！

#83  
而且北极有毛熊南极有企鹅啊，看向LZ的ID  
马达加斯加四企鹅.gif

#84  
被LS说服2333  
不自觉把LZ代入北极熊把搭档代入企鹅……噗

#85  
HHHHH又歪楼，艹我明天还要上班，快想办法把LZ的问题解决了我好去睡  
顺带一提没有人发现明天是周五，搭档每次都是周五邀约（然后被LZ拒绝）

#86  
明天就是周五了欸，突然发现！  
LZ有没有把握搭档先生明天再邀请你【划掉】约会【划掉】不对聊天？

#87  
LS划掉的内容hhhhh顺便一提我觉得也是。  
一般人在邀请三次被拒绝的话是不会再邀请第四次的，搭档先生好评

#88  
被LZ拒绝了四次，四次！  
换个人估计都要怀疑人生了

#89  
而且还是大部分时间都得相处的同事，LZ说工作忙假期又少（重点：但是壕）那三人组很可能大部分时间都在一起吧、  
（这样又忙又壕的工作请给我来一打！）

#90  
（请给我来一打+1，工作不就是为了赚钱和实现梦想嘛）  
（当然我们大部分人就是普通上班族啦，为了钱）

#91 姬佬  
我回来了，刚才我女朋友的狗吐了所以耽误了点时间。狗可以吃樱桃的吧？它吐了一滩，我们都以为吐血了。  
看了一下大家和LZ的回答，我也想知道LZ有没有把握明天搭档T会不会再次提出邀请。

#92  
天哪有狗狗！球皂片！  
谷歌回答你：可以，不过你把核去了吗？还有最好别再给狗喂樱桃了……  
同思考明天搭档先生会不会再接再厉邀请LZ

#93 姬佬  
狗狗照片.jpg  
我们看到它吐出了一截樱桃梗和没吃完的带核樱桃才发现不是血……我也刚谷歌了，大概它明天会拉出一堆樱桃核。  
现在我知道冰箱里老是少东西——小家伙学会开冰箱偷吃的了。

#94  
啊啊啊啊啊啊拉布拉多！黑色拉布拉多！  
男孩女孩？  
（对不起LZ我们被狗狗吸引了注意力

#95  
同对不起LZ但是狗狗太可爱了！

#96  
我已融化ING看它的眼睛

#97 毛熊六尺五  
狗真可爱，看上去有一岁多？

#98  
LZ败于狗狗攻击，LZ的俄罗斯HP-1

#99 姬佬  
它叫Genial，一岁零四个月，是个淘气的女孩。

#100  
哈哈哈哈哈哈为什么是俄罗斯HP啦！

#101  
俄罗斯人血条厚嘛

#102 毛熊六尺五  
其实我不太有把握。

#103  
LZ一秒正画风

#104  
欸！

#105  
换成我们大概会在狗狗可爱攻击下HP-10  
WHAT！LZ没把握！

#106  
一直以来画风辣么正经稳重的LZ……

#107  
如果毛子说自己没把握，那大概是真没把握

#108  
换成我是LZ，估计搭档再也不会邀请我出去吃饭听音乐会看电影了……啊有邀请LZ看电影吗？

#109  
我是108楼，火速爬回主贴发现有邀请喝酒。  
等一下，LZ拒绝了四次，还有一次搭档先生盛情邀请你加入……？

#110  
楼上你……………………  
（一秒脑洞不对劲）

#111  
仿佛黑帮火拼前的即视感

#112  
俄罗斯黑帮超牛逼的好吗

#113  
毛子家普通人也超牛逼的好吗……

#114  
只有我一个人想到了污污的东西吗？

#115  
LS不是一个人，我也……

#116  
LSS不是一个人，我也……  
感觉花花公子的T先生邀请超牛逼的俄罗斯LZ在周五晚上一起做点什么……不是黑帮干架就是要3P的节奏

#117  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我把果汁喷键盘上了楼上你陪我键盘

#118  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈116楼你的脑回路

#119  
然而3P也很李菊福呢……

#120  
（为我被带跑的脑洞默哀五秒钟）  
（努力正一下楼）  
换成是我，估计搭档也再也不会邀请我出去吃饭喝酒听音乐会了……  
搭档先生真有毅力（蛤神鼓掌.jpg

#121  
同觉得，希望搭档先生不要放弃啊！你看LZ都跑上来发帖了！  
LZ如果明天他邀请你你会答应吗？

#122  
同想知道，感觉LZ正在犹豫  
（然而搭档并不知道这个贴的存在）

#123 姬佬  
我觉得应该答应一次试试，选开放的空间，要有私密感但又不能与周围人群隔绝，还要便于行动（比如很容易叫到车）  
……怎么觉得我自己在建议约会地点OTZ  
不过这些要素在网友见面时也很重要，但你们已经是很熟悉的工作搭档的话，找一个你们俩都喜欢的，可以放松下来的地点可能更好些。

#124  
万一明天搭档先生不邀请LZ聊天呢………………

#125  
不禁颤抖了起来

#126  
啊啊啊坚持了四次的搭档先生不要放弃！

#127  
如果明天搭档先生真的放弃了，LZ也可以邀请他呀~（眨眼）

#128  
对厚忘了这个  
LZ你怎么想？

#129  
我也觉得这样最好，搭档没有放弃的话就更棒了，感觉T不愧为社交达人，跪服。  
放弃的话也是人之常情的感觉，LZ如果有疑惑，的确可以和T聊聊，说开了更好些

#130 姬佬  
对的没错，如果LZ不介意的话，可以反过来邀请搭档，然后把这些困惑说出来。  
你们俩有没有共同的爱好？喜欢吃同一道菜也可以，我相信你们肯定吃过不少次工作餐。找一家这样的餐厅？

#131  
搭档先生一直被LZ嫌弃，从未自我放弃HHHH  
同觉得这样的一次交流很有必要，三人组里面有两个人互相不怎么聊的话……是挺尴尬的。  
（突然同情起了C小姐）

#132  
（同情C小姐+1  
感觉C小姐每天要夹在两个相处不好的男性搭档中间……啊换成我一定压力山大

#133  
说不定C小姐觉得无所谓呢XD  
从LZ说的内容来看，他们三人组起码也合作四周的工作日了（没算上明天的周五）  
如果完全处不好的话不可能坚持这么久的

#134 毛熊六尺五  
谢谢楼上所有建议，我会邀请他（前提是他没有提出邀请）  
我同意将疑惑说出来这一观点，有问题就应该去解决。

#135  
LZ同意了！！！LZ真棒！不愧为战斗民族！

#136  
真是毫不犹豫直来直去的毛熊性格呢 :)

#137  
没错，迟疑也只迟疑一小会儿……然后就想通了XDDD  
（选择困难症羡慕地看着LZ）

#138  
LZ明天记得回来告诉我们进展！！！  
不聊工作对吧？既然是竞争对手公司，那的确可以完全不聊公事。  
只要不会涉及商业机密，聊天完全没问题！

#139 姬佬  
同期待明天的进展！  
（刚刚我在电脑前欢呼，Genial在狗窝里跟着哼哼了一声XD

#140  
看！LZ！Genial小天使为你加油！

#141  
LZ快去选个地点，记得穿休闲一点的衣服~  
如果搭档邀请你去听音乐会或者看歌剧，那西装也需要准备……  
莫名觉得搭档品味很好怎么破……一般人邀请别人聊天放松会请人听音乐会吗？

#142  
……社交达人的基本素养？  
也有社交达人知道很多小酒馆和夜店来着，不过同觉得T品味很好啊（而且壕）

#143  
我突然想到另一个问题  
LZ的ID还附带身高XD，搭档先生多高呢HAHAHAHAHAHA

#144  
……………………LZ的IP地址在英国，天啊LZ一定超显眼的23333

#145  
搭档先生很帅的话，应该也不算矮。  
（然而我从没看过小矮子花花公子）

#146  
楼上你hhhhhh  
LZ一定超显眼+1，我觉得应该是两个又高又帅的男人才对，加上一位漂亮的C小姐

#147  
同意LS，漂亮的人和漂亮的人一起工作才赏心悦目  
而且漂亮又牛逼的人超多的  
（俄罗斯出美人+1）

#148  
（疯狂地想象三人组的颜值）

#149 毛熊六尺五  
我比他高。  
车到了，我今晚和他们俩乘坐红眼航班。  
明晚如果工作不忙的话，上来告诉你们进展。  
如果时间太晚就后天。

#150  
哈哈哈就知道LZ最高，战斗种族的基因嘛  
好的LZ！快去！带个舒服的软枕！  
不知道是经济舱还是商务舱……

#151  
LZ最高XD  
经常飞来飞去的话应该是商务舱。  
也许按他们三人组的里程数可以升头等舱呢……

#152  
我交过一个身高六尺四的男朋友，他上飞机总是很辛苦HHHHH因为腿老是伸不直  
LZ辛苦了HHHHH  
感觉LZ在说“我比他高”的时候谜之得意……

#153  
谜之得意+1  
还没有坐过头等舱的穷逼飘过……

#154  
LZ没有说出搭档多高呢2333

#155 姬佬  
明天晚上我也会上来看看进展的~  
有种LZ挺可爱的感觉，这样的性格会让搭档坚持不懈想要缓和关系也很对欸，没人会想要和一个讨厌的人好好相处（当然是在不涉及商业机密的情况下）

#156  
同意楼上姬佬XD  
LZ这样坦率又困惑的直男性格超萌的！

#157  
而且LZ也喜欢Genial，喜欢狗狗的男人都超萌的！

#158  
我觉得搭档先生也蛮喜欢LZ的，工作特别忙的时候一般人都没法好好维持那种社交需要的礼貌形象啦，就是“本性败露”哈哈哈~三人组合作了快五个礼拜，我觉得再怎么会伪装的人肯定都会暴露真实自我了啦  
说不定搭档先生也是觉得LZ很不错，想好好做个朋友（自动忽略一开始的基佬雷达）

#159  
LZ三人组今晚还坐红眼航班……旅行特别考验人，不管是商务旅行还是旅游都是。  
没法一起旅行的人肯定没法好好相处de~

#160  
这么说LZ和搭档应该还有关系缓和的机会？他们工作合得来，和C小姐也合得来，也许他们更了解对方后会成为朋友？

#161  
仿佛在见证一对伟大友谊的couple诞生  
StarTrek TOS Kirk & Spock.jpg

#162  
LS的宇宙夫夫图HHHHHHH  
也是，LZ说他们一开始很不愉快，然后关系有缓和。  
说不定明天可以再缓和一点。

#163  
等明天晚上！（激动蹦跶

 

 

……


	2. Chapter 2

#164  
啊现在已经九点了我来顶一下贴。

#165  
差点忘了还有这贴

#166  
不知道今天搭档先生有没有邀请LZ约会

#167  
LS没错2333

#168  
LSS没错  
不知道是吃晚餐还是喝酒还是听音乐会

#169 姬佬  
其实我也在等……  
我女朋友也看了这个贴，她觉得搭档对LZ有意思，我觉得没有，现在我们在打赌

#170  
啊好想打赌+1  
我站搭档先生想约LZ

#171  
我站友情向

#172  
友情向+1

#173  
意外向+1，万一他们约会过程中突然遭遇餐厅起火/有人抢劫/外星人入侵……

#174  
LS你HHHHHHHHH  
站友情向+2

#175  
站约会向+1  
搭档先生锲而不舍连约四次，我觉得T肯定对LZ有意思~

#176 毛熊六尺五  
我回来了，出了一点状况。

#177  
哦哦哦LZ回来了！

#178  
搭档先生约你了嘛LZ！

#179  
LZ出了什么状况！！！

#180 毛熊六尺五  
T约我吃晚餐，我答应了。  
餐厅出了点事情，T的一位前女友也在场并误解了我们的关系。  
现在T在浴室处理衣服上的酒渍。

#181  
画风陡变……

#182  
狗血八点档！

#183  
餐厅泼红酒这乳齿熟悉的剧情……

#184  
等等这信息量！搭档在LZ家？

#185 毛熊六尺五  
在酒店房间，我的房间比较近。

#186  
LZ秒回，在电脑前？  
搭档的企图我感觉到了异常HHHH

#187  
确实很肥皂剧HHHHHH

#188 姬佬  
是不是等会儿还有工作？

#189 毛熊六尺五  
回188楼，本来就是工作晚餐，原本我们打算晚餐后在酒店房间继续处理工作。

#190  
搭档先生这次用工作晚餐的理由成功约到了LZ【鼓掌】

#191  
T好可怜XDDD

#192  
我好像看到了“前女友”误解了你们的“搭档关系”（眨眼.jpg）

#193  
对欸感觉谜之好笑  
LZ一定很头痛吧HIA HIA HIA HIA（反派的笑声）

#194  
一般情况下女友是不会误会男友和男性同事的关系的欸……

#195  
LS细思恐极

#196  
我们好像发现了什么不得了的东西

#197  
T是双的？！！！

#198  
搭档想约LZ？？？

#199  
是前女友欸，前女友如果不想分手的话确实有可能误会？  
……感觉没啥说服力

#200  
前女友发现了什么不可告人的企图

#201 姬佬  
我来啦！刚刚接了个电话

#202 姬佬  
WTF

#203  
HHHHHH感觉LS受到了惊吓

#204 单身设计狗  
感觉又受到了暴击

#205 姬佬  
这就很尴尬了……………………

#206  
LZ好久没回来了

#207  
同为单身狗羡慕嫉妒恨  
我也想要一个LZ或者搭档一样的壕帅哥男友

#208 毛熊六尺五  
回来了，T在处理前女友的事情  
我先上来报告进展：  
T约晚餐确实是想缓和关系，聊了一些生活话题  
发现除去一些不可调和矛盾外，我们勉强能够和平相处

#209  
看到LZ如此正直的画风我放心了

#210  
同放心

#211  
恭喜搭档先生成功攻略LZ

#212  
LS你……

#213  
友情副本开启HHHH

#214  
但是我有那么一点想知道前女友和搭档现在怎么样了XD

#215 姬佬  
我倒是有那么一点想知道“不可调和矛盾”是什么

#216  
回楼上姬佬：大概就是共和党与民主党的分歧？无神论和有神论？  
川普表情包-你是不是要搞事.jpg

#217  
LS的川普HHHHH  
普京表情包-You are dead to me.jpg

#218  
LS和LSS……………………

#219  
前女友到底是怎么误会的……

#220  
LS一语中……

#221  
如果我看到前男友和另一个漂亮妹子吃晚餐，我也会多想一下  
但是如果是和另一个帅哥约饭就……  
啊随他去吧……（望）

#222  
难道LZ和搭档在餐桌上互相喂甜点了……（惊恐）

#223  
楼上SO GAAAAAAAAY

#224 姬佬  
SO GAY+1

#225  
LZ又失踪了

#226  
说不定LZ在偷听搭档和前女友的争吵

#227  
LZ不是那种性格啦XDD

#228  
LZ真的失踪了，都过去半小时了

#229  
对欸LZ好久没出现了

#230 毛熊六尺五  
回来了。

#231  
LZ回来啦！

#232  
这言简意赅的几个词……

#233  
发生了什么？

#234  
LZ只用一句话就传达出了伐开心的气氛……

#235 毛熊六尺五  
T对前女友撒谎说我们正在交往。  
前女友事件解决了。  
T被前女友甩了一巴掌。

#236  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈WTF

#237  
ST皮卡德舰长扶额.jpg

#238  
SW黑武士对你很失望.gif

#239  
LZ字里行间都透露出“我要和T绝交”的气息HHHHHHHH

#240  
搭档先生不是社交达人嘛到底是怎么回事啦（摔

#241 姬佬  
求八卦

#242  
求真相！！！

#243  
起码我们都知道LZ不是无缘无故消失半个多小时了……

#244  
刚才半小时一定是LZ人生中最焦头烂额的半小时HHH

#245 毛熊六尺五  
事件过程如下：T约我在这家餐厅吃工作晚餐，T的前女友也在这里约会。  
我和T就平时的意见分歧产生了争执，被前女友发现。  
前女友误以为T在和我交往，泼了T一杯酒。  
随后追查到酒店房间。  
T用我当借口把她说服了。

#256  
……感觉到了LZ深深的怨念

#257  
脑内出现了LZ扶额表情包

#258  
疯狂前女友其实没有疯狂前男友多啦

#259  
对的，一般都是男的在分手后报复比较多

#260  
男的报复比较多+1，这个世界没救了……

#261  
前女友以为搭档先生是gay哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#262  
谜之好笑  
那LZ和搭档是不是要假装扮演一对？

#263 毛熊六尺五  
前女友居然是T曾经合作过的公司员工……  
T建议接下来几天扮演一对。  
为了公司利益不得不同意了。

#264  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼LZ

#265 姬佬  
心疼LZ+1  
看样子前女友也订了这家酒店呢  
接下来几天说不定会再碰面，装一下也是合理哒

#266  
LZ那个省略号包含了千言万语HHHHHH

#267  
对了C小姐呢？是工作餐的话不知道C小姐在不在附近

#268  
感觉C小姐知道这事会笑倒在沙发上

#269 毛熊六尺五  
她已

#270  
？？？

#271  
LZ好像输入到一半就！

#272 MissCSG  
嗨，我现在知道为什么他们俩差点把酒店房间拆了  
顺便提示一下我就是LZ说的C小姐 ；)  
（刚刚抢了他的电脑并注册了这个账号）

#273  
HHHHHHHHH求八卦！

#274  
对对对求八卦！！！

#275 姬佬  
笑cry.jpg

#276 MissCSG  
爬完了楼。  
乐死我了，今晚他们两个工作餐，我还以为T终于成功把LZ约出来了呢。  
结果我在餐厅另一头就看到前女友过来冲他们俩大吵一架，我可不想过去帮忙还被误认为是T的另一个前女友HHHH  
T被前女友追着不放这事我看到过两次，一般T都会处理好的。  
LZ今晚是无辜的（太好笑了）LZ差点被前女友把一盘汤泼到身上，但是LZ躲过了。

#277  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈可怜的LZ

#278  
LZ躺着中了一枪

#279  
LZ和T多灾多难的友情之路哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#280 姬佬  
LZ机智地躲过了被泼汤的命运XDDD

#281  
HHHHHHH全程围观的C小姐

#282 MissCSG  
然后T去安抚前女友，我和LZ先回到LZ房间休息（他的房间是我们三人中离餐厅最近的）  
T过来紧急处理衣服的时候前女友追来了，如果前女友发现房间里不止T和LZ的话大概又要发疯，所以LZ就让我躲在卧室里。T为了让前女友死心就撒谎说LZ是他男朋友哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈LZ一脸懵逼太好笑了！！！  
也因此我看到了LZ之前没来得及关的论坛HHHH

#283  
这剧情………………噗

#284  
为LZ点上一根蜡烛

#285  
LZ现在是不是在旁边对C小姐无可奈何哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉LZ一直没有出现

#286 MissCSG  
LZ在旁边伐开心地走来走去但无法保卫他的电脑，放心啦LZ对女孩很温柔的。  
T又在浴室，刚换上的干净衬衫又被前女友泼了饮料（暴击X2）

#287 姬佬  
哈哈哈哈哈哈我好同情搭档先生哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#288  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈可怜的搭档先生

#289  
笑成doge.gif

#290  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#291 MissCSG  
我还是知道一点儿LZ和T的故事的，坐好了各位，八卦开始。  
LZ（ID画风还真符合他本人）和T刚认识就互相不对盘，但他们合作的时候工作干的不错，而且从一开始我们三人就是搭档小组，每天都在看两个比我高的男人吵架，心好累XD  
感觉自己像带了两个超龄儿童在工作（躺倒）  
LZ比较正经，T擅长社交，哦对了T是美国人。仿佛每天都在美苏冷战也是没有办法的事情。  
其实我觉得这两人暗地里还是挺喜欢对方的，就是因为这样那样的理由阻碍了友谊之路……  
顺带一提T之前想放弃刷友谊副本来着，我偷偷劝他继续，原来T已经尝试了四次吗HHHHHH等会儿去吐槽他！

#292  
仿佛看了一出逗比喜剧

#293  
仿佛看了一集搞笑剧

#294  
LS和LSS同步了哈哈哈哈

#295 毛熊六尺五  
抢回了电脑

#296  
LZ一回来画风立刻……

#297  
感觉到了西伯利亚飕飕的寒风

#298  
（颤抖

#299 MissCSG  
好好好我用自己的电脑，顺带说一句今晚的工作还没解决 @ 毛熊六尺五

#300  
LZ和C小姐不要跑啊啊啊啊啊我们还想知道更多！！！

#301  
我们还想听八卦！

#302  
敲碗求更多

#303  
搭档先生从浴室出来了吗XD

#304  
整件事情最苦逼的就是搭档先生了吧HHHHHH

#305  
回楼上C小姐，求问搭档先生怎么想这件事，求偷偷告诉我们

#306  
感觉C小姐可以开一个贴叫“八卦一下我那两个仿佛冷战一般的同事”

#307  
LS好评

#308 MissCSG  
我会的，不过我们得先去工作啦 ；)  
以及我也不知道T是怎么想的，看你们俩每天吵架平衡了我总是得当你们俩老妈的苦逼心情 @ 毛熊六尺五  
所以我不会出手的啦啦啦但是我可以告诉大家进展

#309  
欸但是这个贴就是在好奇搭档先生怎么想的嘛

#310  
金鱼们不禁开动起了脑筋  
Mycroft大英政府脸.jpg

#311 毛熊六尺五  
@ MissCSG   
摊手.jpg

#312  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉到了LZ的怨念

#313  
LZ太可爱了HHHHHH

#314 MissCSG  
等我们把工作处理完，我就来通报进展~


	3. Chapter 3

#315  
苦逼地在等C小姐或者LZ的情况进展  
啊幸好明天是周六（窝进被子里）

#316  
不如我们来讨论下某个问题：  
LZ的房间最近，但是搭档在LZ房间换了两次衬衫……………………

#317  
WTF

#317  
啊316楼发现了盲点！

#318  
LZ六英尺五英寸，搭档先生得是多高……

#319  
这么说来还有一个细节嗯：前女友看到了LZ和搭档在吃饭时争吵，误以为两人在交往。  
……什么样的争吵会被误以为是一对啦……

#320  
LS你…………………………

#321  
319楼很有道理

#322  
虽说前女友是很让人抓狂啦，在餐厅闹过后又追查到了LZ房间，这酒店要打差评！  
不过搭档先生在房间里最后苦逼撒（承）谎（认）说确实是在交往这件事感觉又好笑又有点怪。  
其实搭档先生可以在餐厅里撒谎的说？

#323  
还有C小姐说看过两次搭档先生被前女友追着不放XD

#324  
对对对 ↑

#325  
搭档先生不是帅到让人晕厥就是社交无能，不过既然LZ和C小姐都说搭档先生擅长社交，那肯定就是特别帅还帅到让姑娘们不愿意分手了

#326  
啊我也想要这样一位又帅又壕又懂社交的男盆友，相处起来一定很舒服

#327  
想要+1

#328  
想要+2，我是直男但我愿意为这样的汉子弯

#329  
楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈

#330  
男人之间换穿衬衫很常见的啦

#331  
心疼LZ的衬衫……

#332  
前女友大概是追杀到搭档房间，发现搭档不在，又杀到了LZ房间吧

#333 姬佬  
楼上有理有据令人信服

#334  
前女友好可怕23333

#335  
我倒觉得“为了公司利益不得不同意装成一对”更有意思  
难道前女友特别壕又是CEO不和她打好关系就会影响订单？？？

#336  
啊突然对搭档泡妞的技能有了全新的认识

#337  
LS+1

#338  
可怕的搭档先生

#339  
不如我们来聊聊搭档先生为什么锲而不舍连约LZ五次吧XDDD

#340  
T对LZ有兴趣

#341  
LS秒答HHHHH

#342  
我还是站友情向，也许搭档先生在日常生活社交中所向披靡，但是遇到了LZ这位西伯利亚毛熊就感受到了挫败，于是发誓要攻破莫斯科防线XD

#343  
哈哈哈莫斯科防线从来就没被攻破过  
上一次是小胡子，上上次是拿破仑军队被斯大林格勒的冬天冻死了

#344  
但是搭档先生今天说服了LZ吃晚餐啊XD

#345  
还是工作餐……………………

#346  
这么一想搭档先生的进展也是really缓慢……

#347  
他们还没工作完哈哈哈哈哈哈已经十一点了  
我决定去看一集Netflix剧就睡

#348  
我早就在一边看剧一边刷论坛了  
还在喝啤酒

#349  
LS我恨你

#350 MissCSG  
我回来啦！嘘……………………  
LZ去浴室了，T在收拾工作资料  
我偷偷上来的

#351  
噢噢噢噢噢C小姐！

#352  
发生了什么好玩的事吗HHHH

#353 MissCSG  
当然啦刚才他们又吵架了  
我要带着电脑回房间再讲经过，我们三人的房间同一层楼哈哈哈哈哈哈我的房间在中间

#354  
工作忙到这么晚好辛苦的样子欸  
但是很壕（重点）

#355  
C小姐快点告诉我们为什么LZ和T不得不扮演一对~

#356 MissCSG  
好了我到房间了，具体情况挺复杂的，跟上面335楼的猜测差不多  
前女友现在在敌对公司做事，用我们上司的话说就是“那个公司会竭尽所能抢我们的利润”  
上司还说要尽可能在对手公司面前表现出“我们公司最牛逼”的状态来  
所以T当时的反应还是挺快的，前女友一直怀疑T有别的女朋友，至少现在她不会再来骚扰我们啦

#357  
商业竞争真是暗潮汹涌……

#358  
很多行业都这样的啦XD

#359  
搭档先生感觉很辛苦呢HHHHH

#360  
喂喂LZ更辛苦好吗

#361  
好了一个问题解决  
刚刚又吵架是怎么回事啦C小姐

#362 MissCSG  
哦那是他们俩的日常……  
我说他们就像美苏冷战是认真的，从没见过什么都要争个你死我活的这样两个美国人和俄国人，超烦  
刚刚他们又因为工作上的分歧吵了一会儿，差点打起来  
我都习惯了，反正上司说只要他们不杀了对方还有毁掉对方的脸就一切没问题

#363  
毁掉对方的脸哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#364  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈难道他们工作中还需要卖脸吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

#365  
一看LS就是新人，你工作时难道不希望合作方长得好看吗！  
好看的人干什么成功率都高一点……

#366  
这个看脸的世界……（拜拜.gif）

#367  
看脸的世界+1

#368 毛熊六尺五  
回楼上MissCSG，去睡你的美容觉

#369  
噫LZ好贴心

#370 MissCSG  
难道你不想要我帮你打探搭档的想法？？？ @ 毛熊六尺五

#371  
哈哈哈哈哈哈这个好

#372  
我们也想知道搭档先生怎么想的！

#373  
我们还能出主意！！！

#374  
赫敏自告奋勇举手.jpg

#375 毛熊六尺五  
我自己能解决 @ MissCSG

#376  
LZ展露了毛子画风

#377 MissCSG  
你自己解决的结果是我连看了五周吵架和打架 @ 毛熊六尺五

#378 毛熊六尺五  
那都是美国人不肯闭嘴 @ MissCSG

#379 MissCSG  
每次都是你先动手 @ 毛熊六尺五

#380 毛熊六尺五  
是他先开始的 @ MissCSG

#381 MissCSG  
你需要控制你的脾气了 @ 毛熊六尺五

#382 毛熊六尺五  
我现在控制得很好 @ MissCSG

#383 MissCSG  
是啊好棒棒，他撒谎说你们是一对之后你差点就揍了他的脸，我们需要他的脸 @ 毛熊六尺五  
白眼. gif

#384 毛熊六尺五  
他也就剩下脸有点用了 @MissCSG  
他不是没被打到吗！！！

#385 MissCSG  
摊手.jpg  
他到现在都还在试图跟你缓和关系真是一个奇迹…… @ 毛熊六尺五

#386  
在LZ和C小姐速度飞快的刷屏中颤抖着补一句：感觉搭档先生真是好脾气……

#387 毛熊六尺五  
回386楼，他不是！  
只要他别再试图惹毛我，我们就能和平相处 @ MissCSG

#388 MissCSG  
他是很烦人，但你的脾气更烦人 @ 毛熊六尺五

#389 毛熊六尺五  
难道这都是我的错？！@ MissCSG

#390 MissCSG  
一半一半咯 @ 毛熊六尺五

#391 毛熊六尺五  
那为什么你站他那边？！ @MissCSG

#392 MissCSG  
因为好玩；)  
实际上是我烦透了你们俩三天两头不对付，起码他还在努力维持你们摇摇欲坠的友情 @ 毛熊六尺五

#393 毛熊六尺五  
我们不是朋友 @ MissCSG

#394 MissCSG  
你和之前的同事相处才叫“不是朋友”，那些社交里你可冷静了，但你一和他讲话就像点燃了引爆线 @ 毛熊六尺五

#395  
顶着刷屏悄悄笑cry脸：……欢，欢喜冤家类型？

#396 MissCSG  
回楼上395楼，他们只占后半部分  
顺带我也想知道是什么理由让他一直坚持到你答应和他吃个晚餐（工作餐），他对美女的喜好可一点都不gay  
他是不是有什么目的？ @ 毛熊六尺五

#397 毛熊六尺五  
那是美国人愚蠢的征服欲，等他自以为搞定了一切就不会再来烦我 @ MissCSG

#398 MissCSG  
真悲观，如果他确实是想和你友好相处呢？ @ 毛熊六尺五  
虽然我完全看不出你们有什么友好的可能性……

#399 毛熊六尺五  
本来就没有那种可能性 @ MissCSG

#400 MissCSG  
接下来几天你们倒是必须假装友好，还得超出友好，我觉得你们一定会在她面前露出马脚 @ 毛熊六尺五

#401 毛熊六尺五  
必要时我可以演戏 @ MissCSG

#402 MissCSG  
你看过他泡妞，你能在他动手动脚的时候忍住不揍他？要想演得逼真肯定得有不少肢体接触 @ 毛熊六尺五  
我看过的你们俩唯一的肢体接触就是互殴

#403 毛熊六尺五  
我能搞定 @ MissCSG

#404 MissCSG  
但愿你们能搞定，我觉得他不出错的几率比你大得多…… @ 毛熊六尺五  
晚餐时你们倒挺友好的（在她出现之前）你们聊什么了？

#405 毛熊六尺五  
我不会在这里说这个 @ MissCSG

#406 MissCSG  
猜到了，看手机 @ 毛熊六尺五

#407  
…………已经过去五分钟了LZ和C小姐都没有再刷屏

#408  
肯定是私下手机聊了，为了避免被搭档先生发现

#409  
搭档全程被蒙在鼓里

#410  
搭档先生真是好人XD

#411 姬佬  
仿佛在看男生揪女生辫子来表达好感……

#412  
LS正确哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#413  
互相看不顺眼的两人，其中一个在试图缓和关系，另一个还在气呼呼地抗议

#414  
而且明天他们还得装成一对

#415  
仿佛在看逗比青春言情剧

#416  
LZ你明天会跟我们通报进展吗？？？ @ 毛熊六尺五

#417  
对啊对啊，C小姐估计会想办法打探一下搭档先生怎么想的，但是我们网友旁观者清

#418  
旁观者清+1

#419  
@ 毛熊六尺五  
LZ你可以把明天搭档的行为和聊天内容告诉我们，我们帮你分析XD  
反正我们也不知道你们长什么样子and是什么工作

#420  
呼唤LZ~

#421  
同呼唤~~~~

#422 毛熊六尺五  
C刚刚笑了我们十分钟……  
扶额.jpg  
她答应帮忙问T的想法了。  
我同意楼上的话，明天我会上来报告进展

#423  
耶！  
网友的经验加起来肯定有帮助

#424  
LS+1

#425  
LZ快去睡吧已经凌晨一点多了……  
从明天要扮演一对来看LZ和搭档和C小姐周六也得工作……  
同情地拍肩.jpg

#426  
但是他们有钱

#427  
楼上你为什么要说出来！！！！！

#428  
LZ的表情包巨可爱XD

#429  
对的哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉LZ很快就搞清楚网络聊天的风格了XD

 

……


End file.
